


My Name is Ronnie

by darklife47



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Murder, Cutting, Depression, F/F, F/M, Healing, M/M, Nightmares, Sibling Rivalry, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklife47/pseuds/darklife47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie is Kurt's twin sister and after an the death of the one she loves she will learn that love,family,and friends are all that  matter in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is Ronnie

Ronnie’s P.O.V My name is Kennedy Ronalda Hummel. You can just call me Ronnie. I am sixteen and live with my dad, my step-mom Carol, my step-brother Finn, and my twin brother Kurt. Kurt and I couldn’t be any more different. He is flamboyant and loves bright colors; I’m more into being alone and like dark colors. He likes boys, I like girls. He is a boy, I’m a girl. He is comfortable around people, I’m not. So we don’t really get along, at all. “What did you do Kennedy? I told you not to go anywhere near my closet!” Kurt shrieked in his high pitched, feminine voice. “First of all its Ronnie, and second I can’t go near your closet without getting a headache. How am I going to steal anything from you?” I shoot back, angry that I was woken up over something so stupid. We share a room. I sacrificed mine so Finn could have his own room and I didn’t have to hear them fight. “Well “Ronnie” who else would have taken my Mark Jacobs scarf? That was pure silk!” he yelled. “Could you be any more of a stereotype? It’s super embarrassing!” I yelled, regretting it as he bolted up the stairs to tell on me to our father. He is such a daddy’s boy. I hate it here. They are just pretending. They really just want me to leave. Kurt tells me that constantly. I know it’s a lie but I’m starting to believe it. I sigh and get out of bed, time to get ready for school. I walk over to my closet. Mine is smaller than Kurt’s. He demanded the walk-in all to himself. I don’t need a big closet anyway. I grabbed a black button up, a gray tank top, my gray skinny jeans, black knee high socks with white skulls on them, and my purple, black, and white galaxy converse. After I got dressed I put in my silver ring in the right corner of my lip, my black stud earrings, my mother’s locket, and my silver bracelet with black ravens. i grabbed my black and white checker backpack and ran up the stairs. I ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me so Kurt can’t kick me out, and looked in the mirror. I ran a brush through my chin-length black hair with blood red tips, and brushed my teeth. I opened the door and walked out into the living room. “Finn, Kurt let’s go!” I yelled. I walked out the door and into the garage. I pulled the tarp off of my black and silver Harley and sat down, firing up the engine. Carol came out and hugged me goodbye. “Are you sure you don’t want a ride? Your father really shouldn’t have gotten you something so dangerous.” She said, handing me a blueberry muffin. I took a bite and replied “I’m fine ma, she isn’t nothing I couldn’t handle.” She gave me a worried look and walked back inside. I finished my muffin and drove to school. I parked next to Kurt’s explorer and walked inside. I put my things in my locker and walked towards the memo board. “Glee tryouts eh? Sounds interesting enough.” Later that day I walked into the glee room, only to see that HE was there. “My name is mister Shuster and I will be leading the glee club.” A tall, curly haired man said, clapping his hands together. After about an hour it was my turn. “Next we have Ronnie.” I walked up and took a deep breath. “I’m Ronnie and I will be singing fully alive by flyleaf.” “Okay go on” Mr.Shue said. I began. /telling Layla’s story spoken/ /’bout how all her bones are broken/ /hammers fall on all the pieces/ /two months in the cover creases/ /fully alive, more than most/ /ready to smile, and love life/ /fully alive, and she know how to believe in futures/ /all my complaints shrink to nothing/ /I’m ashamed of all my somthings/ /she’s glad for one day of comfort/ /only because she has suffered/ /fully alive, more than most/ /ready to smile and love life/ /fully alive and she know how to believe in futures/ As I hit the last note, everyone in the room just stared in stunned silence. “It wasn’t that bad, was it?” I said, shrugging my shoulders. “Not at all, I’m just amazed at the low notes you can hit.” Mr. Shue said. “Okay well now that that’s over with, let’s discuss schedule and solos.” A short, irritating brunette chick said. A female Kurt, fun. “I think the first solo should go to the most talented member of the glee club, Me.” She said. “First of all it’s his job to decide, and second who died and made you queen bee.” I said, unable to hold my tongue. “You are just jealous that I’m better than you. You have enough metal in your face to set of every microphone in Lima, so shut your mouth punk.” She said angrily. I just chuckled at how she thinks that that was an insult. “So teach, how are we gonna do this?” I said, ignoring shorty’s outrage behind me. “I think that when we have solos we are going to have try-outs. That is fair and everybody gets a chance to shine.” He said. Kurt and short-stuff both made offended noises. “Well we will get back to you ASAP and tomorrow is our first meeting so being sure to come back.” After that Kurt dragged me out of the room by my shirt collar. “You just have to ruin everything, you stupid brat!” he berated me as we walked to our vehicles. I hopped onto my bike and rode to Kayla’s house. For those of you that don’t know, Kayla is my girlfriend of three and a half years. She lives with her brother because her parents kicked her out when she came out. I have always been a supportive girlfriend and she makes me feel like I deserve to be loved. We kinda complete each other. She has taught me to be a little greedy when it comes to what feels okay and what freaks me out too much. I pulled up and shut off my bike, then walked up to the door and knocked four times, three times, once, then twice. Her brother opened the door in a towel and waved me inside. “Kay is in her room getting ready, so you can wait out here. Make sure to get her back by ten. I won’t be here ‘cause I have a date with Jay.” Jay was his boyfriend of five years. “Sure, you can trust me. I won’t keep her too long.” I replied, plopping down on the couch. This place has become like a second home to me. I even help pay the bills. An hour later Kayla came out in a short, pale green dress, gray boots, and a three various wristbands on each arm. Her light brown hair was thrown up into a messy bun and her bi-colored eyes [hazel and ice blue] were heavily lined with pink eyeliner and blue mascara. She was gorgeous. “Hello beautiful.” I breathe. “Shut up you love struck wacko.” She joked. We waved goodbye to Alex and hopped onto my bike. We sped off to the movie theater and bought two tickets to Epic [not my choice of movie, but it is her birthday, so gotta let her pick.] After the movie we walked outside and climbed onto my bike. “You know I love ‘ya right?” I say before pulling my cherry red and midnight black helmet over my head, royal messing up my hair. “I know ya idiot.” She said in her adorable Boston accent. She slips her helmet over her head and we speed off into the night. I can’t help but wonder ‘why me? Why would she pick an inexperienced screw-up like me?’ Suddenly the bike lurched forward and everything went black for a second. I couldn’t move and everything was numb. I heard screaming, then gunshots, and finally nothing. I heard another gunshot and my body jolted in agony. Then time stopped and I passed out.


End file.
